


Mutual Bafflement

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different conversations in one exchange of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Bafflement

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 323

"Bleary-eyed as you are, it must have been some date."

"Nothing like that," Jo says, doing her best to ignore Mike's teasing. "Just a bit of a late night."

"Nothing like that, eh? I've heard that one before. So tell me, who's the lucky fellow."

"No fellow," she says. "Just a girl I met shopping."

"I see." He sounds ... relieved?

The Doctor studies them for a moment. "For all you fancy yourselves to be living in enlightened times, your sexual mores are ridiculously constrictive." Then he heads into the lab, and leaves Jo and Mike blinking at each other, baffled.


End file.
